


Morning Walk

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autumn, Canon Universe, Cute, Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Italy joins Germany on his morning walk with the dogs.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Morning Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my Tumblr. Wrote this back in October and forgot to post it here.

“Italy,” Germany whispered as he gently shook Italy’s shoulder, “I’m going to take the dogs out, do you want to come?”

Every morning Germany would ask this, even though the majority of the time Italy would say no and turn over to go back to sleep, but there was always the odd time he would say yes. Today was one of them.

Italy sat up and stretched. “Sure, can I get some breakfast first though?”

“Of course.”

After Italy had his pastry and cappuccino he was much more awake and ready to face the cold autumn wind.

He tossed his scarf over his shoulder and said, “Hurry up Ludwig! I want to see the pretty leaves!”

“You saw them yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t see them in the park in the morning. Different atmosphere, different feeling.”

Ludwig shook his head and smiled fondly as he finished harnessing his dogs.

They left, making sure they had their keys and wallets in case they decided to stop at the cute little coffee shop near the park. Feliciano happily skipping alongside Ludwig, pausing when one of the dogs decided to sniff at something before continuing on.

Entering the almost empty park Feliciano paused to look at the playground.

“It’s sad that you don’t see as many kids out playing anymore.”

Ludwig bent down to clean up after one of his dogs. “Well it is only six in the morning,” he pointed out.

“Yeah,” Feliciano sighed as they made their way to the garbage, “but even during the day there aren’t as many as there used to be.”

Germany nodded. “Children still play outdoors, they just also play indoors more often.”

“True.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Italy smiled. “I was just being nostalgic is all.”

They left the entrance and continued deeper into the park, where more trees were planted and the path got thinner. Not enough to feel suffocating, just enough to feel cushioned and protected by the growth.

As Germany once again stopped as his dogs were sniffing a tree, Italy went off and started kicking up the pile of leaves off the side of the path.

He bent down and picked up a bunch and threw them in the air, letting them rain down around him.

“Ew,” he complained, nose crinkling in disgust as he wiped his hands off on his coat, “they’re wet.”

“That’s normal in the morning. It’s dew.”

Italy then quickly bent down to grab another handful of leaves before throwing them at Germany’s face.

“Ha!”

Ludwig grinned. “Oh you shouldn’t have done that.”

Feliciano squeaked, pretending to be scared.

Ludwig retaliated, picking up the leaves by is feet and threw them at Feliciano, missing his face and hitting his chest and his chin instead.

“Your aim sucks!”

“I threw with my none dominant hand of course my aim sucks.”

Feliciano laughed.

Ludwig let go of the leashes and commanded his dogs to stay. He picked up a huge pile of leaves with both hands and walked over to Feliciano. When he was close enough he dumped them on his head. A few sticking to his head.

“Unfair!”

“How was that unfair?”

“You crossed the line!”

“What line?”

Feliciano gestured to the path. “That line.”

They both laughed before Feliciano leaned close and rested his head on Ludwig’s chest.

“I like your laugh. I also really like it when I’m pressing my ear to your chest.”

“Yes I noticed.”

“Can we go?” Feliciano asked, not moving from his position against Ludwig. “My feet are getting cold.”

“Alright.” He grabbed the dogs leashes and they went on.

_Walks are always much more lively when Feliciano is with me_ , Ludwig thought.


End file.
